Nikki Bella
Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace (21 de Novembro de 1983) é um wrestler profissional e modelo americana melhor conhecida pelo seu ring name, Nikki Bella mais conhecida por trabalhar para a WWE onde ela atua na divisão RAW. Em junho de 2007, Bella assinou com a World Wrestling Entertainment e foi designada para o território desenvolvimentista Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) ao lado de sua irmã gêmea Brie Bella, formando a dupla The Bella Twins. Ela fez sua estréia no SmackDown em novembro de 2008. Nikki é duas vezes WWE Divas Champion Bella classificada como a No. 1 no ranking feminino pela Pro Wrestling Illustrated em novembro de 2015, e foi nomeada Diva do Ano pela revista Rolling Stone, em Dezembro de 2015. Ela também ganhou o prêmio de votação "Atleta Feminino" ao lado de sua irmã no Teen Choice Awards em 2016. Início da Carreira Nicole nasceu em San Diego, Califórnia e cresceu em Scottsdale, Arizona, em uma família de ascendência mexicana e italiana. Ela jogou futebol até a faculdade, quando ela começou a modelagem, atuando, e fazendo um trabalho promocional. Ela fez sua primeira aparição nacional TV no reality show Fox Meet My Folks. Seguindo essa aparência, Nicole foi contratada para ser a garota da Copa do Mundo para Budweiser e foram fotografados segurando o troféu da Copa do Mundo. Ela, então, participou da "International Duplas Corpo gêmeos busca" de 2006. Ela participou no 2006 WWE Diva Search, mas não fazer o corte. World Wrestling Entertainment Estréia e troca de Brands (2008-2010) Nos primeiros combates de Brie Bella, começando com sua estréia em 29 de agosto de 2008, ela iria rolar para fora do ringue e se esconder por debaixo dele, surgindo e revezando, em seguida ganhando combates. No episódio do SmackDown em 31 de Outubro, quando Brie ficou sob o ring e agarrou os pés de Victoria, mas um segundo par de pernas chutou-a. Na semana seguinte, no SmackDown, Brie conseguiu uma vitória contra o Vitória e, em seguida, correu sob o anel para escapar Natalya e Victoria, mas Victoria e Natalya ambos chegaram para Brie sob o anel, resultando tanto em Nicole e Brie está sendo retirado. Os gêmeos, em seguida, atacou-os e celebrado depois. Nicole foi então introduzido como Nikki, que fez sua estréia oficialmente. As gêmeas tiveram seu primeiro combate oficial como uma dupla no episódio de 21 de novembro do SmackDown, derrotando Victoria e Natalya. Eles continuaram a competir em combates de dupla para os próximos meses. A partir de novembro, Nikki e Brie desenvolveu um relacionamento na tela com os dois pontos (Carlito e Primo), aparecendo em vários segmentos de bastidores com eles, e acompanhando-os para o ringue. No 13 de fevereiro, 2009 episódio da SmackDown, John Morrison e The Miz flertou com as Bellas bastidores. Como Morrison e The Miz foram programado para ter uma partida contra Carlito e Primo naquela noite, uma estipulação foi adicionado que a equipa vencedora ganharia um encontro com o Bellas no Dia dos Namorados. Durante a sua data, Primo e Carlito estavam disfarçados de garçons e tentou sabotar a data, resultando no Bellas ficar zangado com os dois. A data provocou uma rivalidade entre as equipes de The Miz e Morrison e Primo e Carlito, com eles competir pelo afeto de The Bella Twins, que eram aparentemente incapaz de escolher entre eles. Em 17 de março episódio da ECW, Carlito e Primo, acidentalmente cuspiu maçãs em face de Brie, que foi originalmente destinado a Morrison e The Miz. Nikki começou a rir da desgraça de Brie, e uma briga entre os dois, o que levou a Nikki deixando com The Miz e Morrison, enquanto Brie ficou com Primo e Carlito. No processo, Nikki transformado em um villainess. Em seu jogo de primeiros singles, sobre o 31 de março episódio da ECW, Nikki derrotado Brie depois de Morrison e The Miz causou uma distração. Em 15 de abril de 2009, The Bella Twins foram ambos elaborado para o Raw, como parte do Projeto de Suplementar de 2009. No 27 de abril episódio de Raw, Brie fez Raw no ringue estréia em um oito-Diva Tag Team Match, que sua equipe ganhou. Nikki também fez uma aparição, reunindo-se com sua irmã gêmea, enquanto ela estava sob o anel para ajudar Brie durante seu fósforo. Nikki, em seguida, fez sua estréia oficial no ringue em 18 de maio no Raw em uma batalha campal, mas foi eliminado por Beth Phoenix. Em 29 de junho de 2009, ambos foram negociados com a marca ECW. Eles estreou na ECW em 30 de junho de 2009 em The Abraham Washington Show, como os convidados especiais. Na terça-feira seguinte em ECW Nikki derrotado Katie Lea Burchill, trocando de lugar com Brie por trás das costas do árbitro. Na semana seguinte, no WWE Superstars Brie também derrotou Burchill, após a mudança similar. The Bella Twins foram então caracterizados em 10 de setembro episódio de Superstars, quando Nikki derrotado Burchill. Em 12 de outubro de 2009, o Bellas foram enviados de volta ao Raw como parte de um comércio divas marca-tri, onde eles apareceram predominantemente em segmentos de bastidores com as estrelas semanais de hóspedes e ocasionalmente competiu nos jogos. Em 4 de janeiro de 2010, no Raw, Brie participou no torneio para determinar a nova partida do torneio Divas Champion, mas perdeu para Maryse na primeira rodada. Durante o jogo, os gêmeos trocaram de lugar por trás das costas do árbitro, pelo que foi Nikki quem estava preso. Em junho de 2010, eles desenvolveram uma rivalidade com Jillian Hall, quando Brie derrotou após a mudança com Nikki. Na semana seguinte, Nikki derrotado Salão após a mudança com Brie. No episódio de 08 de julho de Superstars, o Bellas agiu como os árbitros convidados especiais durante um combate de tag team misturado com Primo e Hall enfrentando Yoshi Tatsu e Gail Kim. Durante o jogo, Salão atacou ambos os gêmeos, mas perdeu a partida quando Kim prendeu e Nikki fez uma contagem rápida. No próximo episódio de Superstars, os gêmeos derrotado Hall e Maryse em um combate de tag team. Heel Turn, Divas Champion e Separação (2010-2012) Em 31 de agosto, The Bella Twins anunciou que iria fazer parte da terceira temporada do NXT, mentoring Jamie. Jamie foi o primeiro estreante eliminado no 05 de outubro episódio do NXT. No 19 de outubro episódio do NXT, Nikki provocou a volta do salto depois que ela ficou chateada após rookie de Kelly Kelly Naomi chutou Brie no rosto durante a partida. Nikki atacou Naomi e, eventualmente, jogou Brie (a mulher legal) para fora do ringue e derrotou Naomi. Após a partida, Nikki riu maldosamente como ela comemorou com sua irmã. Algumas semanas mais tarde, Nikki continuou exibindo sua persona vilão como ela enfrentou AJ Lee em um esforço perdido. Em 22 de novembro no Raw, Brie saiu correndo para acompanhar Daniel Bryan para seu jogo contra Ted DiBiase que tinha Maryse no seu canto. Seguindo a vitória de Bryan, Nikki correu para fora e os dois lutaram sobre a afeição de Bryan só para ter Bryan quebrá-lo e ter os dois se abraçam. Eles começaram a gerenciar Bryan, freqüentemente acompanhá-lo ao anel. Em 24 de janeiro no Raw, os gêmeos descobriu Bryan beijando Gail Kim bastidores. Depois que foi explicado a eles que Gail era namorada de Bryan, o Bellas agrediu, transformando ambos calcanhar pela primeira vez em suas carreiras WWE. Em 30 de janeiro, no Royal Rumble, eles mais uma vez assaltado Gail Kim, e novamente na noite seguinte no Raw. Em 7 de fevereiro no Raw, que estreou em sua primeira partida como saltos, em parceria com o colega Diva Melina calcanhar em um esforço de perder para o WWE Divas Champion Eve Torres, Tamina, e Gail Kim. The Bella Twins começou a rivalizar com Eve Torres depois que apareceu como lumberjills durante um jogo WWE Divas Championship entre Eva e Natalya em 14 de fevereiro episódio de Raw. Após o combate, eles atacaram Eva nos bastidores antes Gail Kim e Natalya afastou o perigo. Na semana seguinte, o Bella Twins derrotou Eve e Gail Kim em uma tag team match após usar o "gêmeo Magic". Na semana seguinte, Nikki venceu uma batalha real Divas para se tornar o número um contendor para o WWE Divas Championship após Brie comutada com sua irmã gêmea. Nikki descontado neste título de tiro em 7 de março episódio de Raw, mas não conseguiu vencer. Em 17 de março episódio de WWE Superstars, The Bella Twins uniram-se com Melina e Alicia Fox em um esforço perdedor contra Tamina, Gail Kim, Natalya, Eve Torres. Na semana seguinte sobre o 31 de março episódio de WWE Superstars, The Bellas e Melina, derrotou Eve, Gail, e Natayla após Brie derrotou Eve seguinte outro switch "Gêmeo Magic". Em 11 de abril episódio de Raw, Brie Bella derrotou Eve para ganhar o WWE Divas Championship dela, marcando a primeira vez que ambos os gêmeos haviam realizado um campeonato na WWE. Brie passou a defender com sucesso o título contra Kelly Kelly no Over the Limit, depois de trocar de lugar com Nikki novamente. Na noite seguinte no Raw, eles se uniram com os companheiros de saltos Maryse e Melina contra Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, e Eve Torres, no entanto, o jogo terminou em um no-contest após uma interrupção de Kharma. Em 30 de maio episódio de Raw, The Bella Twins foram derrotados por Kelly Kelly e Eva. Mais tarde naquela noite, eles interrompido e zombavam Kharma quando ela revelou que ela estava grávida e que ela estava tomando licença de ausência da WWE de um ano. No 06 de junho episódio de Raw, The Bella Twins foram derrotados em uma tag team match divas por Kelly Kelly e Beth Phoenix após Brie estava preso por Phoenix. Sua série de derrotas continua na 13 de junho episódio de Raw, quando eles perderam um jogo 7 em 7 de divas tag team parceria com Melina, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Maryse, e Tamina em um esforço de perder para Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim , Eve Torres, Natalya, AJ, e Kaitlyn. Em 20 de junho episódio de Raw, um episódio especial "Power to the People", onde Brie iria defender seu título contra qualquer Eve, Kelly Kelly, ou Beth Phoenix, Kelly foi selecionado pelo Universo WWE como seu adversário, que derrotou Brie e ganhou o Campeonato Divas. Na semana seguinte no Raw, Nikki Kelly enfrentaram em uma partida Raw Roulette. Uma partida de apresentação foi escolhido e Nikki perdido depois de tocar para um caranguejo Boston. Após a partida, tanto do Bellas atacou Kelly até Eve Torres veio para o resgate, jogando tanto Bellas para fora do ringue. Mais tarde, foi anunciado que revanche de Brie para o Divas Championship WWE teria lugar no Money In The view pay-per-Bank. No 01 de agosto episódio de Raw, Brie e Nikki ambos participaram de uma batalha real para enfrentar Kelly Kelly para o Campeonato Divas no SummerSlam. Ambos não conseguiram vencer, mas foram eliminados última simultaneamente nas mãos do vitorioso Beth Phoenix. No 29 de agosto episódio de Raw, The Bellas 'derrotas consecutivas, finalmente terminou quando Brie Bella derrotou Kelly Kelly depois de trocar de lugar com sua irmã Nikki. No 29 de setembro episódio de WWE Superstars, The Bella Twins derrotados Chickbusters (AJ e Kaitlyn). Em 27 de outubro episódio de WWE Superstars Eva e Kelly Kelly derrotou The Bella Twins, quando derrotou Kelly Brie. Em 29 de Novembro episódio da SmackDown, Brie Bella ganhou um "Mistletoe em um Pólo" Divas jogo. No tributo anual de 2011 para as tropas, O Bella Twins uniram-se com Beth Phoenix e Natalya em um esforço de perder para Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Eve & Maria Menounos. Eles, então, entrar em um enredo onde eles perseguiram Alberto Del Rio. No 02 de janeiro episódio de Raw, The Bellas derrotou Kelly Kelly e Eve Torres em um combate de tag team. Em 16 de janeiro episódio de Raw, eles foram derrotados por Kelly Kelly e Alicia Fox, uma vez que o convidado especial do Raw, Perez Hilton frustrou sua tentativa no Twin Magia. Após a partida, Nikki e Brie iria e tentar atacar Perez mas Kelly Kelly e Alicia Fox viria em socorro de Perez. O Bella começou a mostrar atrito, pela segunda vez desde que entrou para a WWE depois de ambos os gêmeos havia perdido para AJ na competição singles. Após a partida de Brie com AJ, Nikki revelou que Brie estava torcendo para a equipe Johnny no 12-man tag team match na WrestleMania XXVIII, enquanto Nikki estava torcendo para o Team Teddy. No processo, Nikki desenvolveu uma persona babyface, enquanto Brie permaneceu um salto. Na Wrestlemania XXVIII, Nikki estava no canto do Team Teddy, que perdeu para o Team Johnny, assim, promover a discórdia dos gêmeos. No 06 de abril episódio da SmackDown, Nikki Bella (sem a ajuda de sua irmã gêmea Brie), assumiu o Divas Champion Beth Phoenix. Antes do jogo começar, Kelly Kelly saiu para distrair Phoenix, que depois deixou Nikki pegar a vitória. No 23 de abril episódio de Raw, Nikki derrotou Beth Phoenix em uma partida Lumberjill para as divas WWE Championship, terminando o reinado de Phoenix como campeão em 204 dias. Brie perdeu o campeonato de Nikki para Layla no Extreme Rules, depois de tentar gêmeo Magia. A noite seguinte no Raw, que competiu no seu último jogo com a WWE, não conseguindo reconquistar o Campeonato Divas de Layla em um jogo de tripla ameaça. Mais tarde naquela noite, a WWE anunciou em seu site que os gêmeos haviam sido disparados pelo Administrador Executivo Eve Torres. Este enredo foi alegadamente utilizado para facilitar o término de seus contratos, que os gêmeos tinham decidido não renovar. Circuito Independente (2012-2013) Em 1 de Maio de 2012, Nikki e Brie, anteriormente conhecido como The Bella Twins, apareceu em seu primeiro show de wrestling independente em Newburgh, Nova York, em Wrestling Nordeste. Aparecendo como convidados especiais, Nikki e Brie discutiram sobre quem era o melhor homem, Luke Robinson Jerry Lawler ou, resultando uma partida entre os dois. Durante o jogo, Luke beijou Brie só para levar um tapa de ambos os gêmeos, deixando Lawler de arregaçar para a vitória. Após a partida, ambos Brie e Nikki deixou a arena com Jerry Lawler. Nicole e Brianna fez sua estréia para CTWE Pro Wrestling] em suas batidas Temporada pay-per-view em 15 de Dezembro, onde Nicole acompanhado "Platinum Playboy" J-Busta onde derrotou Anthony Greene que estava acompanhado Brianna. Após a partida, Brie Bella ligado Anthony Greene e deu um tapa no rosto, seguido de um pós-jogo Super chute da J-Busta. Retorno para a WWE The Bella Twins retornou à WWE no 11 de março de 2013 episódio da Raw, em um segmento nos bastidores com Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow também enfrentar Divas Champion Kaitlyn, começando a se associar com os Scholars Rhodes. Em 15 de março episódio da SmackDown, O Bella Twins atacado Os Funkadactyls (Cameron e Naomi) em um segmento nos bastidores. No 22 de março episódio da SmackDown, O Bella Twins interferiu na partida de Rhodes e Sandow contra Brodus Clay e Tensai, mas eles foram atacados por Cameron e Naomi. The Bella Twins fez seu retorno anel em 27 de março no episódio do Main Event de frente para as Funkadactyls seguinte interferência de Rhodes e derrotá-los na Raw. The Bella Twins estavam programados para participar de um de oito pessoas combate de tag team com a equipe de acadêmicos da Rhodes contra Toneladas de Funk (Brodus e Tensai) e os Funkadactyls na WrestleMania 29, mas a partida foi cancelada devido a restrições de tempo. O jogo em vez teve lugar na noite seguinte no Raw, com toneladas de Funk e os Funkadactyls emergentes vitorioso. Eles continuaram a rivalizar com as Funkadactyls, derrotando-os em partidas normais e tag team six-diva. Em junho de 2013, Nikki sofreu uma tíbia fraturada. Após a estréia do total Divas em julho de 2013, The Bellas começou a rivalizar com a sua co-estrela no show, Natalya. Brie e Natalya passou a negociar vitórias em competições de simples em bruto e em SummerSlam. O elenco de Total de Divas, em seguida, a transição para uma rivalidade com Divas Champion AJ Lee, que zombaram do show e elenco. At Night of Champions, Brie, sem sucesso enfrentou Lee para o título Divas em uma partida de quatro vias, incluindo Natalya e Naomi. Seguindo o engajamento da vida real de Brie para Daniel Bryan, seu relacionamento começou a ser reconhecido na televisão WWE, que se transformou tanto cara Bellas no processo. Nikki voltou à ação no ringue em 25 de outubro episódio da SmackDown, perdendo para AJ. No Survivor Series no mês seguinte, Nikki fazia parte da vitoriosa equipa Total Divas. Os gêmeos não conseguiu vencer o Campeonato Divas novamente na WrestleMania XXX em 6 de abril no jogo Divas Invitational, que foi ganho por AJ. Competição individual e Heel Turn (2014-2015) Depois de Brie sair WWE e bateu Stephanie McMahon em Payback, Nikki seria forçado por Stephanie para competir em vários jogos da desvantagem por várias semanas, enquanto também a ser criada em várias outras situações que resultaram em Nikki sendo derrotado por Divas do salto fazendo licitação de Stephanie. Depois de Brie voltou e desafiou Stephanie para um combate no SummerSlam, tanto ela quanto Nikki foram atacados por Stephanie em uma assinatura do contrato na edição 04 de agosto de Raw. No SummerSlam em 17 de agosto, Nikki virou vilão e atacou Brie durante sua partida contra Stephanie; permitindo a ela para derrotar Brie com o Pedigree. Nikki explicou suas ações na noite seguinte no Raw, dizendo que ela e Brie era suposto ser uma equipe, mas ele nunca saiu dessa forma, e também acusou de trair Brie ela. Depois de ser confrontado por Brie, o mal Nikki bateu Brie e gritou que ela nunca iria perdoá-la. Nikki competiu em sua primeira partida desde sua volta vilão na edição de 19 de agosto de Main Event; derrotar Emma em ação singles. Na edição de 25 de agosto de Raw, Jerry Lawler tentou obter o Bellas volta juntos, mas Nikki continuaram a entregar ataques verbais e físicos em direção Brie. Na semana seguinte, Nikki foi premiado com um jogo para o Campeonato Divas por Stephanie McMahon e exigiu ao Brie que ela saia por seu perdão, apenas para ser empurrado por Brie. Na edição de 15 de setembro de Raw, Nikki se uniu com Paige em derrotar Brie e AJ Lee, e, em seguida, entregou o ataque da cremalheira em Brie após o jogo terminou. Na Noite dos Campeões, Nikki foi derrotado por AJ Lee em uma ameaça Jogo Triplo para o Campeonato Divas quando Lee fez Paige apresentar à Viúva Negra. No Hell in a Cell, Nikki derrotado Brie em corresponder a escolhe, forçando Brie para se tornar Nikki do pessoal assistente para o próximo mês. Nikki ganhou um # 1 Battle Royal de Contender na edição de 31 de outubro de SmackDown. Ela recebeu sua oportunidade título no Survivor Series, e derrotou AJ Lee para vencer seu segundo Campeonato Divas. A vitória veio segundos após Brie beijou AJ para proporcionar uma distração. No processo, Brie virou calcanhar e os gêmeos reconciliados. Nikki derrotou AJ em uma revanche no TLC após a pulverização de uma substância nos olhos de AJ. Nikki e Brie entrou em uma briga com Natalya e Paige, com Nikki perder solteiros não-título corresponde a ambas as mulheres. Depois de uma defesa bem sucedida contra Paige na WWE Fastlane, Nikki & Brie continuou a atormentar a diva do Amanhã, com Brie ajudar Nikki se apegam a seu campeonato em uma revanche com Paige no 02 março Raw, obtendo o titular desclassificado. Quando Bella Twins A dupla se uniu a Diva não ortodoxa após o sino, AJ Lee retornou para ajudá-la inimigo de longa data equilibrar as chances. Na Wrestlemania 31, Nikki e Brie foram derrotados por Paige e AJ. Team Bella (2015-atualmente) Ambos Nikki e Brie virou indo rosto no Extreme Rules, devido à volta do salto de Naomi em 13 de abril episódio de Raw. Depois de derrotar Nikki duas vezes em partidas da equipe do Tag, Naomi ganhou uma disputa de título no PPV, com Nikki retenção. No dia seguinte, o Bellas foram atacados por Naomi ea retornando Tamina Snuka, levando a um combate de tag team em Payback, que os gêmeos perdidos quando Nikki estava preso por Naomi. Duas semanas mais tarde, no Elimination Chamber, Nikki manteve seu título contra Naomi e Paige em uma partida de tripla ameaça, com Brie banido do ringue. Nikki virou vilão, mais uma vez, como fez Brie, empregando gêmeo Magia, o que ajudou a Nikki reter o campeonato contra Paige no 01 de junho episódio de Raw e no Money in the Bank. Durante a rivalidade com Paige, Alicia Fox alinhada com a Bella Twins para formar Equipe Bella. No The Beast no Oriente evento pay-per-view em 4 de julho, Nikki manteve o título contra Paige e Tamina. Depois de semanas de Equipe Bella outnumbering Paige, Naomi, e Tamina, Stephanie McMahon pediu uma "revolução" na divisão WWE Divas e introduziu a estreando Charlotte e Becky Lynch como aliados de Paige. Champion NXT Mulheres Sasha Banks iria estrear como um aliado para Naomi e Tamina, o que levou a uma briga entre as três equipes. Nikki, então, perder por submissão a Charlotte em uma tag team match no 03 de agosto episódio de Raw e Sasha Banks em 17 de agosto episódio da Raw em um jogo não-título. As três equipes acabaria por se enfrentam no dia 23 de agosto, no SummerSlam em três equipes partida de eliminação, no qual Team Bella primeiro eliminado time ruim quando Brie preso Tamina, antes do time PCB Becky Lynch derrotou Brie para ganhar o jogo para sua equipe. Em 14 de setembro episódio de Raw, Nikki defendeu o Campeonato Divas contra Charlotte, que derrotou Brie depois que os gêmeos haviam trocado de lugar para ganhar o jogo, no entanto, uma vez que o título não pode mudar de mãos por desqualificação, Nikki manteve o campeonato, tornando-se o novo longa reinando Divas Champion na história, superando recorde anterior de AJ Lee de 295 dias. Charlotte recebeu uma revanche em 20 de setembro, no Night of Champions, onde ela derrotou Nikki para ganhar o campeonato, terminando o seu reinado em 301 dias. Em uma revanche entre os dois, Nikki não conseguiu recuperar o campeonato de Charlotte em 25 de outubro no Hell in a Cell. Vida Pessoal Nicole está namorando o também wrestler profissional John Cena. Em maio de 2014, Nicole revelou no total Divas que ela havia, no passado se casado com seu namorado da escola aos 20 anos; o casamento foi anulado três anos depois. Nicole anunciou no total Divas em 2014 que ela é uma agente imobiliário qualificada. No Wrestling :Finishers *Bella Buster *Rack Attack :Tag's e Stables *Bella Twins *Team Bella :Wrestlers que foi Manager *Carlito *Primo *John Morrison *The Miz *Daniel Bryan *Jerry Lawler *John Cena :Temas de Entrada *"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" por Kim Sozzi e Jim Johnston Títulos e Conquistas :Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI classificou-a na posição #32 em 2013 no PWI Top 50 Feminino *PWI classificou-a na posição #24 em 2014 no PWI Top 50 Feminino *PWI classificou-a na posição #1 em 2015 no PWI Top 50 Feminino :World Wrestling Entertainment *WWE Divas Championship (2x) *Slammy Award (2013) com Brie *Slammy Award por Diva do Ano (2015) Links externos *Perfil de Nikki Bella na WWE.com *Perfil de Nikki Bella no Myspace *Perfil de Nikki Bella no CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil de Nikki Bella no Wrestling Archive Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Wrestlers Femininas Categoria:Nascidos em 1983 Categoria:Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da FCW Categoria:Modelos